User talk:One Three Three Seven
Yay! Another blue link! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:49, 1 July 2007 (CEST) I wanna figure out how to put all that stuff on my signature, like Defiant Elements... Do I have to copy and paste something everytime I make a post or is there a way so I can do it automatically with the sqiqqlies (~) --One Three Three Seven 01:28, 1 July 2007 (CEST) Simply go to my preferences, and click the raw signature box. Then in the space known as "Nick-name" insert your custom sig. For example, here is what I am currently using: [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) After that, you can just ~~~~ and your sig will come up automatically. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:04, 1 July 2007 (CEST) Alright thanks man, I'm gonna see what I can do with this signature. --One Three Three Seven 02:11, 1 July 2007 (CEST) W00t thanks for the help Readem -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 17:50, 6 July 2007 (CEST) OMG your name is sooooo original! (not) —[[User:SigmA|'Sig'mA]] 17:54, 6 July 2007 (CEST) :Did I do anything to offend you? -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 17:55, 6 July 2007 (CEST) I wanna have a little picture near my name, but I want it to be charm animal, but when I do it it dosent work, can some one help me plzz?!?-Lisark 03:48, 7 July 2007 (CEST)8:48,6 July 2007 (CEST) :You can do what Readem has said, but you need to upload a new picture that is used just for your signature. . -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 03:51, 7 July 2007 (CEST) Ok so... im trying to upload a file from browse ( I didnt want Charm Animal anymore ) and then it says its corrupt, or has an inncorrect extension...-Lisark 18:30, 7 July 2007 (CEST) 11:29, 7 July 2007 (CEST) :that probably means that you have a bad version of the picture. What you can do is just go to GuildWiki, and search for the skill there, then copy the pic onto your computer, rename it and you can upload it. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 19:23, 7 July 2007 (CEST) Ok, I drew a picture on paint, and I saved it onto my pictures, then on the upload thing, I went to browse and found my picture, and then it said the error thing... if it dosent work ill jus do the skill...-Lisark 21:46, 8 July 2007 (CEST) 2:45, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :Make sure that the picture is a JPEG (.jpg), the wiki doesnt accept anything else -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 01:06, 16 July 2007 (CEST) Pure e-denial mez For discussion of the current build posted: :The build has very little offense. I think it could be neat to play on gvg monks, but it definitely has fantastic e-management. Honestly I'd like to see it run as a pure support, there are a lot of illusion/dom mesmers playing, so I would give you a 4-5 for innovation. I probably wouldn't take a sup rune into a gvg or hoh though, that's my only realistic criticism. I have a fear of monks not healing me so I would probably bring distortion somewhere in there, especially since the inspiration line will fix the e loss very quickly, but overall it's interesting to be sure. DavimusK 01:17, 29 July 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah, I was bored on day and I never really play mesmer so I just came up with this. I haven't really tested it or anything, just something fun I wanted to throw out there. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 01:43, 29 July 2007 (CEST) :::Yes, it's not a brilliant build, but it's a good idea. As Edru noted, wasting health on attribute runes is not a good idea in high-level PvP, or very-very-low-in-the-gutter-level PvP such as HA. Want energy denial? Energy Surge or Panic agogo! RustyTheMesmer 18:51, 31 December 2007 (EST) Mes build is CRYING for drain delusions. Be humane and give it some drain delusions. -- Nova -- ( ) 21:19, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ? May I ask why you reverted my sandbox? :/ -- Armond Warblade 20:34, 2 December 2007 (CET) :What? I didn't do anything. I saw you had a spelling error so I fixed it for you. My bad. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 21:41, 2 December 2007 (CET) SIG TEST!! ITS AWSOME! Thanx for the help maahn-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 22:09, 4 December 2007 (CET)